


Gentle Truth

by hanhanriver



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, little!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver
Summary: Hyunjin is a Little and this is a bunch of one-shots featuring his adventures with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Gentle Truth

**Author's Note:**

> It's me. Honestly I don't know why I'm starting a new thing when I have three others that has not been updated in 17769135 years. This has been in my drafts and I stumbled upon it.
> 
> I'm working on the others, though very slowly, and will try to put up new chapters before the year ends. 
> 
> Some chapters of this one may be short, while some may have moderate length. But I still hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> p.s. I had the premise of this written out before 2019 dumped everything on the fans, so yes, Woojin will still be included in this fic.

Hyunjin giggled as he watched Chan sleep, the older finally succumbing to sleep after a night of revisions. Normally, Hyunjin would coo and make sure that the older would get all the rest that he could, even sometimes going to be the one to force the other sleep- but alas, this moment is not a normal one. 

You see, Hyunjin is a little, and his dormmates/boyfriends are not aware of it yet. It's not that he doesn't trust them, he actually does with his life, it's just that he has been independent for a couple of years already that he doesn't want to dump being a little to his boyfriends' already busy lives. Being in university already drains them with all of their energy, it's a miracle that they can actually still keep their relationship with each other, but having a little within all that would probably make them all explode. 

A light poke was placed on Chan's cheek, courtesy of Hyunjin who looked amazed at how the older looked while sleeping, like a prince but probably a prince of funny people. The little giggles to himself before slowly slipping off from the bed that they're both occupying, having a cuddle session before the older drifted off. He makes his way to the table by the corner of the room, scrunching his nose up at the mess of papers before shaking his head. 

"Messy messy." The little mumbled to himself before his eyes land on the colorful pens at the side. "Oh! P'etty!" He exclaimed before grabbing all that he can with both hands. 

"Gonna colo' p'etty!" He chirped before climbing up on the chair and settling down. 

"Messy messy be p'etty." He says with a determined nod before uncapping one of the pens and starting to draw on the assortment of letters.

\------------------

Chan slowly gets roused from sleep by a gentle nudge on his shoulder. He lets out a groan, trying to get away from whoever is waking him up before hearing Woojin's voice. 

"Chan- Channie I swear to gods you have to wake up-" Woojin whispered sharply while still shaking him awake. "We have an emergency-"

"Wait what what- did Felix set fire to the kitchen again?" Chan asked, more awake now at the thought of the kitchen on fire  _ again _ . 

"No- shhh-" The other covered his mouth before discreetly pointing to the slumped figure by his table. "We found Jinnie sleeping there. Now, before you freak out. Please don't scream at him."

Chan furrowed his eyebrows at his boyfriend's words before looking at the younger one by jis table. He gently removes the hand on his mouth before whispering. 

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked in confusion. "He sometimes falls asleep there."

"Well- he uh. I think it's better if you see it." Woojin mumbles before gently tugging Chan up from the bed and leading him to the table. 

And good Lord. Chan never thought that his notes could be that colorful. 

"What the fuck?!" He whisper-screamed, his eyes wide as he takes in the image of his notes, some of them having rips while a majority of them looking like a unicorn barfed on them, just with less glitters. 

"Shh! Listen- calm down." Woojin says in a calming tone before leading him off out of the bedroom. "I've been having my suspicions lately, but I guess for now it is confirmed. I asked Minho to gather the guys up in the living room so we can all talk."

"Suspicions?" Chan asked and was met with the rest of his boyfriends all lounging in the small living room. 

Surprisingly, Changbin looks too excited for his own good and is scrolling through his tablet with Jeongin beside him. 

"Boys." Woojin said to get the attention of the people present. They all looked up at him, some of them looking eager while some looking as confused as Chan.

"I honestly don't know how to address this, but here it goes. Does anyone know of littlespace? Age regression?" Woojin asked the group, his hands clasped by his back. 

"It's uh- a thing, that people do when they're stressed out, right?" Minho softly answered before continuing, "They regress or you could say, age back? To a younger- age."

"That is correct!" Woojin says with a smile before clapping his hands once. "Now, you guys know that I love each and every one of you, right?" He asked, answered with a few hums and affirmations of 'love you too.' "So I would love to have all of you open-minded about this."

"Is this what I really think it is though?" Changbin asks, perking up from his spot. "Because I have a couple of thoughts-"

Changbin's words were cut off when Hyunjin emerged from Chan's room, a pouty yet sleepy look present in his features as he rubbed his right eye. 

"Jinnie can't s'eep. Noisy noisy." The little scrunched his nose up, receiving a few coos and a light squeal- that one was definitely Felix but he's gonna deny it for days. 

"Did the baby wake up?" Woojin cooed as he walked closer to Hyunjin. 

Suddenly, Hyunjin seemed to fully wake up, his eyes widening as he looks at his boyfriends before he makes a move to run to the front door. 

"No! Jinnie wait-" It was Jisung who grabbed the other's wrist before he can actually make ot to the door. 

"I- I'm sorry- please- let me go." Hyunjin softly pleaded as he tried to get the other to let go of him. "I- I didn't mean to-"

Woojin softly shushed the younger, taking him into his arms then gently rubbing his back. 

"Jinnie… shh, don't cry. It's okay, it's okay. We understand." He says softly as he tries to calm the younger down. 

Chan, upon piecing things up, stood as well and wrapped his arms around the two. 

"Why didn't you tell us, Jinnie? Hm? Do you not trust us?"

"I- it- it's not that." Hyunjun tried to speak in between his tears. "I just- I just- I just-" He hiccupped before shaking his head, burying his face on Woojin's chest before wailing out, slipping into his headspace as he tries to explain himself. 

"Poor baby." Woojin coos as he pats the younger's head. 

The rest, watching the exchange, slowly walked to where the three are before getting into an impromptu group hug. 

"We'll just- talk all about this tomorrow, okay?" Minho softly suggested as Seungmin snuggled behind him. 

Changbin lets out a soft laugh before speaking. "I get first dibs on choosing his onesies though."

"That's not fair- I was the one who shared my theory with you." Jeongin protested from in between Felix and Chan's back. 

"Oh well, as long as I get the favorite hyung role, I'm fine." Felix said, earning a few smacks from the other's and a light giggle from the little in the middle.

"Jinnie get cudd'es?" He asked softly, quite amazed at the group hug that he is in. 

"All the cuddles." Woojin says before gently squeezing the little close.


End file.
